Marco Vs The Forces of The Universe
by dquilz
Summary: A girl suddenly appears at Marco's house and starts living there. How can that be anything but the start of an adventure around the world and across dimensions. It's only common sense. Right? SVTFOE, Kenichi, Ranma 1/2, and whatever else gets thrown in along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My day started as a normal day just like any other. I was lazing about on our living room couch enjoying my summer vacation.

The past month consisted of me lazing about when I could, and going to my Karate class three times a week. Well, I also hanged out with my best buds Ferguson and Alfonso during my free time. Mostly we only went out to see movies together though. Once I even got to see my childhood crush, Jackie Lynne Thomas, sit in the front row. She gave her signature passing nod to me. Even though we weren't in school!

I fully expected my safe, normal, lackadaisical life to continue as it always did.

Except today was the day _she_ barged into my life. Without any warning, without so much as a nice to meet you my parents brought home the girl that changed my life. Honoka.

"Marco honey, I'd like you to meet your new sister. She'll be staying with us from now on so try to get along okay." My mother, Angie Diaz, called out to me.

"WHAT!?" I jumped off the couch and slid into the entryway. "What sister. I don't have a little sist-" "Hey brother I'm Honoka Diaz but you can just call me Honoka since I'm not used to the whole Diaz thing and I'd rather just be called Honoka. NOT THAT I DON'T WANT TO BE A DIAZ it's just all new to me so even though we don't know each other that well I'd like you to use my first name which is Honoka. So it's nice to meet you I'm Honoka."

"…"

"…"

I had to take a moment to process that verbal barfing this so called Honoka Diaz gave me. That was way too much hype for a first meeting.

"Okayyy. It's nice to meet you too. Mom, dad, can I just speak to you for a second. Thanks." As I dragged both my parents to the other side of the living room I stole a quick glance at my supposed new sister.

She was a small girl who looked to be around ten years old with messy neck length brown hair and wide brown eyes. She was dressed in bright white and pink hoodie and a blue skirt along with brown shoes and a pink animal backpack. In other words, she was totally adorable, but that's beside the point.

"WHO is THAT!" I discreetly yelled at my parents.

"That's Honoka, Marco, I thought we established this." My mother chided me. Completely missing the point.

"No, I mean why is she claiming to be my sister." There is no way she is my sister by blood. For one it is obvious she looks oriental, probably Japanese, while my family has had Latino roots for generations as far as I'm aware. Which could only mean…

"That's because she is your sister silly. We signed the adoption papers last month. She flew all the way from Japan to get here." My mother happily informed me.

I started tugging at my hair from the stress. "And _why_ am I just hearing about this _now_! Your supposed to inform your family when a new family member is suddenly going to drop in from half way around the world."

"Oh Right. Surprise~!" She happily smiled, totally unapologetic about springing this on me.

"Meet your new sister Marco." My father, Rafael Diaz, said as he pushed Honoka in front of him to face me.

"You've got to be kidding me." I facepalmed. And shook my head. AND sighed. That's how epically messed up this is.

"Do you not want me here." The girl mumbled. Oh no. Not the eyes. Not the teary innocent doe eyes. That's not fair.

"No no no. I was just… upset I didn't have any time to plan your welcome to the family party!"

*gasps!*

Ohhh no.

"How could we be so thoughtless" "You get the cake" "You set up the Piñata" "set up the banner" "and hang the streamers!" and they're gone.

I facepalmed again. With two hands.

"…"

AND NOW SHE'S STARING AT ME! Seriously, how do you contain that much cute in a ten your old girl. In fact, what am I supposed to do with said ten-year-old girl. Do I feed her candy or something?

"Heeey. How about I show you to the guest room. Would you like that?" I said to her.

"Un. I mean, Sure." She replied.

"This way." I waved her toward me.

Up the stairs, first door on the right was an empty guest room, save for a bed, chest, nightstand and window.

"Why don't you just sit down over there. Make yourself at home. And, um. Alright." I backed out of the room and closed the door.

How do you be a good host to a foreigner again? How about setting out some snacks first? I think we have some Chex Mix in the cupboard.

There wasn't any check mix in the cupboard. But when all else fails the Marco Diaz Super Awesome Nachos are always there to have my back. What better way than culinary excellence to break the ice.

Nachos in hand, I returned to the guest room.

Okay Marco, deep breath. Back straight, wide smile and laugh when she says something. That's how you got through meeting those Chinese twins. This can't be that different right.

But when I reentered her room, it wasn't to the face of a bright eyed little girl I had just met.

"Honoka?" I called out uncertainly.

*sniffle* *sniffle* Sitting in the corner of the room with her legs pulled up and crying into her arms was a very not bright eyed and sad little girl.

"What's wrong! Did something happen. Are you hurt?" Why is she crying? Is she injured? I am Freaking Out.

"Oh. Marco-san. *sniff* It's nothing."

How is this NOTHING.

"I'm fine."

You're NOT FINE. Nobody who is Fine would be crying in a corner. Okay Marco Diaz, you have a crying girl huddled in a corner of your guest room. What do you do.

Comfort her.

"I think I understand. You've come to a strange place," my home, "far away from your home," the country of japan, "where you'll probably never see anyone you ever knew again." Like your friends.

"WAAAAAHHHH~~~~~!" Honoka burst into tears.

ABORT ABORT. Plan has failed I repeat PLAN HAS FAILED.

"H-Hey don't cry." Plan B! what do you do for a crying girl as a plan B!

You've got to distract her!

Level 1: Offering "These Nachos are great! You want some?"

*sniffle*

No good. Level 2: Be weird "Marco's *crunch* supreme *munch munch* glorious *crunch* spicy *munch munch* nachos are the best!"

*U~~~* *hic-hic*

PANIC! LEVEL 3: DROP EVERYTHING AND KARATE "Jump kick. Punch. Side kick. Overhead CHOP."

"MARCO DIAZ what is the meaning of thi-" My father charged toward us. "Toe stomp, elbow back, Judo flip." Right into me executing a rather painful combo.

And there goes my life. I mean, there goes down my father, who will then end my life. At least I wasn't hearing crying anymore. Got to look at the bright side.

*wheeze* *cough cough* "Go to your room." My father rasped out.

* * *

The next day was pretty regular as far as days went, and I even got off the hook with dad once I explained what happened. My parents went off to do parent stuff, and here I was sitting awkwardly with my new little sister.

"So, I got you some candy." I said, offering her a chocolate bar.

She looked at me suspiciously. "I know how extremely cute I am Marco-san. But I'm not actually younger than you. You don't have to coddle me." She said while swiping the candy.

"So your like twelve or something?" I asked perplexed. I mean I heard Asians are supposed to be shorter or something.

"I'm sixteen."

…

…

"Your older than me! No way. There's no way your four years older than me. If you crouched down a bit you wouldn't look out of place in kindergarten!" I yelled, disbelieving of what I heard.

She started pouting. "It's the truth." She said before starting to munch on the chocolate.

I decided to let the subject drop for now. It would be better to ask for confirmation from my parents first.

"Do you practice martial arts Marco-san." She asked in between bites.

I puffed up a bit at the mention of my favorite hobby. "I mean I don't want to brag or anything. But I'm a green belt in KaRaTe. Hwacha!" I performed a picture-perfect karate chop to show her my moves.

"Oh… what's a green belt?"

"It's only the belt just below mastery." I explained to her.

"Oh. So do you think you're a MASTER then." She asked challengingly after finishing off the candy bar.

"Well. I AM the second highest belt of my dojo, second only to my sensei."

"Honoka thinks she understands. You're a weak disciple class then." She said dismissively.

"Weak? No no. I'm super strong. I'm sure I'm like the second-best fighter in all of Echo Creek."

"I'm sorry Marco. But that's not very impressive."

"But I'm the second highest belt of my dojo! Second only to the red belt of my sensei and the Grandmaster." I said confused why she was so unimpressed.

"Well I'm sorry, but you don't look like much brother. You haven't even achieved your first Dan yet. So, you must be not even be close to expert level."

"But I _am_ expert level. In fact, I'm practically a master of Karate." I said starting to get frustrated at her dismissal of my skill.

"PUHAHAHAHA!" She burst out laughing. "Y-you close to master level.

"And what's this about Dan's anyway. The highest is the red belt." I grumbled out.

"Ha. *snicker* You know. The Degree of Mastery once you've gotten all the basics down. Or your degree of kick-assery as someone I used to know put it. As it is your Definitely still going for your first Dan. Or red belt if you're calling it that I guess.

"Aren't you mistaken. I've been practicing since I was six you know. I'm close to as good as I'm going to get, right?"

Honoka got an intense look on her face. "Don't insult martial arts."

"Wha?" I murmured in surprise of her sudden shift in personality.

"Saying your close to the top when you're so weak?" She said and poked me in the chest. "Don't insult Martial Arts. My brother was a thousand times better than you and he-…" Her face took on a sorrowful look. "He still wasn't the best. So you can just… just take your green belt and die…"

Honoka ran up the stairs to her room and slammed the door.

* * *

I haven't seen Honoka since she slammed her door on me yesterday. I don't want to believe that I really am weak like she said. But I've never seen anyone so passionately defend martial arts like that.

'I need to speak with Sensei on this.' Marco determinedly thought and prepared his karate gi for a trip to his dojo.

The Dojo is just a bit a short jog from my home, located in the local strip mall. Sensei spends most of his weekend here. Officially class is only Tuesdays and Thursdays, but Sensei pretty much lives in the dojo.

I opened the dojo doors to find it empty except a man doing pushups on the matts. At my entrance he stood up to reveal a muscular middle-aged man with a thin beard wearing a black karate gi with ripped shoulders and a red belt.

"Marco! What can I do for you. Class is off for today you know." Sensei Brantley said to me in his usual upbeat tone.

"Sensei I need to ask. Are you a master martial artist?"

Sensei stood straight up then turned to me. "What brought this on Marco?"

"Well, its just my sister was saying some things about me not being even an expert in martial arts, let alone close to being a master. I was wondering…"

"Well haha. I may be good, but I don't know about master good. Nothing strange about that. Say, Marco, how about you show me your kata. I'll show you a few tips to make your snap kick look killer." Tempting, but not what I'm here for.

"Sensei. I need to know what's next. I've been a green belt for three years already. I think it's time for me to take the red belt test."

Brantley had a momentary surprised look before he turned serious. "I knew this day would come. Very well. Let me test you." Sensei's leg came up in a quick snap kick to my face, which caused me to step back into a combat test, ready for combat.

"Clip the toenail." His words caused me to pause in surprise. But his foot just stayed hovering in my face.

"Um Sens-" I started.

"You heard me. Clip it." I caught a toenail clipper he tossed me. Then hesitantly reached out to clip the long nail of his big toe.

What followed that was the most horrific series of training I have ever experienced in this dojo, interspersed with clipping toenails. But I kept at it, determined to step up to take my red belt. Until finally Sensei saw my determination to succeed and cracked. Just not in the way I had hoped.

"Marco, I have something to admit to you. I'm not qualified to give you your red belt because… Because I'm still a green belt myself!" Brantley cried out, covering his face in shame.

My jaw dropped open in surprise.

"The truth is, long ago I came into possession a rare set of karate instructional videos, from which came everything I know about Martial arts." Brantley admitted. "But during the final video something messed up and I could never watch the last tape. It was the How to Karate series. The red belt tape."

"Well. Why don't we just try to find another one. I mean, if you sensei came upon these tapes by chance then that means we can find them again."

"You think we could do that?" Sensei muttered kind of pitifully.

"Yes. I believe we can." I felt a sense of conviction to find this tape. For the both of us.

So we set out on the streets to find a place that would sell this How to Karate tape.

"I'm bored." Brantley complained a few minutes later when we exited a nearby video rental store.

"We barely just started looking!" I was surprised at his lacking desire to improve. He was always up for some training.

"Come on Marco. What are the odds that we'll find a rare karate tape? Let's just give up." He started to go back towards the dojo.

I watched him walking away sort of stunned at his actions. "If you won't keep searching then I'll find it myself!" I turned around and continued walking by myself. He just waved me off.

* * *

After consulting the various movie rental places in town and combing the streets for hours without any luck, Marco came upon a store with a large VHS sign on the front.

The store looked standard enough, with wooden shelves lined with video cassettes that looked in surprisingly good condition. For a store that sold Cassette tapes nowadays, everything seemed neat and orderly.

An agitated man left just before Marco approached the counter. "I'm looking for a rare set of karate instructional tapes."

The large nerdy looking man, whose nametag marked him as Darren, brightened upon hearing my request. "Finally, a customer who knows what they're talking about."

"It's the How To Karate series. The Red Belt tape." Marco informed him.

The man reached back and grabbed a red cased VHS tape from the shelf behind him. "For behold. The coveted red belt cassette. Viewed only once."

*gasp* "I've been looking all over for you." As Marco reached for it his hand was smacked away.

"Not without gloves please." The store clerk groused out.

"Ok." Marco said back. "How much is it?"

"I will give you the aficionado price. Twenty-four hundred."

"DOLLARS." Marco reeled back. "Haha ok. I can't afford that."

"Well there is another way." The store clerk scrutinized Marco. "Fight me for it."

"Really!? Yeah, ok." He startled out, happy to have a way toward his goal of becoming a red belt.

Marco's smile slowly faded as the manager stood up. Underneath that desk and nerdy appearance was what looked like a bodybuilder.

Marco firmed up his stance. "I'm not leaving without that tape." He announced.

Suddenly smashing through his desk to get at Marco, the VHS Store Manager Darren performed summersault into a spinning knife hand before seamlessly flowing into a spinning roundhouse kick at Marco's retreating form that barely fended off the assault.

Marco finally retaliated with a flying jump kick, but it had no effect on the mass of muscle. What's more he somehow used his pectorals to grab and fling him into a nearby shelf.

Suddenly being bombarded by tapes, Marco rolled away to regain himself but found no reprieve as Darren nearly smashed his foot into him.

Performing another jump kick to the opening on Darren's back yielded the same result as the first time.

Overwhelmed by the power of the attacks and unable to return fire, Marco jumped back and hastily scrambled up a shelf and away from the carnage. While crawling away, Marco was startled down by Darren literally barreling over his own merchandise.

Marco found his back pressed against a shelf in the quickly being destroyed store.

The Salesman charged forward like a wild beast before jumping and leveling a flying kick right at Marco.

Marco cringed as he brought his arms up, expecting to soon be in for a world of hurt. And he was right.

The kick slammed into his flimsy defense like a car hitting a biker, and Marco went through two shelves before rebounding off a third.

"Well, well. It looks like your failed. Any last words kid." The clerk gloated.

Marcos head swam, and he just barely registered the words of the store manager. "My name." A shooting pain lanced up his spine he used the shelf to climb up from his hands and knees. "Is Marco Diaz." Marco stood, panting and using the shelf for support. "And I'm not leaving without that tape."

"You haven't forfeited yet. Commendable Mr. Diaz. But your defiance, ends here."

Darren once more charged forward to deliver the finishing blow.

Marco watched this with a detached sort of interest. The world seemed to slow a bit as he set himself into a basic Karate stance, his arms both up in fists as if to guard from the oncoming freight train.

The flying kick came just like the one before it. But this time he was prepared.

His arms formed an x block as he stepped into the attack. His raising arms caught Darren's leg by the calf, destabilized the kick, but the forward momentum still carried the hulk of muscle forward. Marco slid back the force before his foot caught the edge of the shelf behind him and he stood strong.

Darren's forward momentum transferred to centrifugal force and combined with his weight, slammed his head onto the floor hard, much harder than anything Marco could have hit otherwise.

A few moments passed as Marco just stood there. Still dazed from his slight concussion, Darren spoke. "You defeated me. The tape is yours!" VHS Store Manager Darren exclaimed brightly.

* * *

Marco stuck around with Darren to help fix up the place. Even though Darren did most of the damage, it was still half his fault. That and he had some questions for what was obviously an accomplished martial artist.

As Marco was sweeping the place he decided to start with something simple. "So how did you get this tape anyway. It's supposed to be really rare or something right."

Darren righted another down shelf. "Hmpf. Of course I would have the tape. As a movie connoisseur I obviously have to practice the How To martial arts."

"Wait, you say that like these movies are their own style." Marco said confused.

"Of course they are. Since you obviously don't know, let me tell you. The How To Martial Arts series are made to show beginners how to look like a movie martial artist. Why did you think we had so many flying kicks and telegraphed attacks. It's to look cool." Darren said condescendingly.

"You mean all this time we were faking a fight!" Marco shouted, shocked.

"Doi. The back of the box clearly states, quote: Master these super awesome moves to look just like a REAL master martial artist. Warning: Use of these tapes does not guarantee martial arts mastery' end quote."

Marco quickly grabbed his case to confirm that. "If that's true then what have I been dedicating myself to all my life. Do I even know karate? Am I just some two-bit performer. Everything I know is a lie!" He cried out at his situation.

"First off, don't cry on my carpet. Secondly, the How To Karate series was in fact, specifically designed to look impressive on film. But as someone who defeated me, an expert in How to Martial Arts, I take offense to you calling yourself a two-bit performer. As someone who has bested me in combat you can only be called a first-rate performer."

"That doesn't make me feel any better! How can yourself a martial artist when you practice this scam!" Said Marco pulling at is hair.

*Smack* Marco felt his face cave in from the force of the blow to his face.

"You misunderstand things Marco Diaz. Your concept of Martial Arts is paltry. A martial art can be anything as long as it is dedicatedly pursued both mentally and physically. I CHOSE to practice the How To martial arts, and while I have long since plateaued in my improvement, I take great pride in my skills as a martial artist. You who denounces his style are a shame to dedicated martial artists everywhere. Take your tape and get out of my store." Darren commanded.

With his head down, Marco picked up How to Karate volume 8 from where it had fallen and hugged it to his chest and made to leave the store.

"I have a question before I leave. Would you consider yourself a Master martial artist."

"Not even close."

"I see." And Marco left.

* * *

At the beep of a button, a hidden camera ejected a cassette tape to a smirking Darren.

A quick look at his destroyed store had Darren frown.

"Hmpf. Worth it." He muttered. The tape would make splendid addition to his collection. Besides, his old boss was always on the lookout for fresh new potential, wasn't he?

* * *

Hours later found a still walking Marco coming to a stop in front of his dojo, the sound of rhythmic hitting coming from inside. For a moment Marco just stood there staring in the window at his sensei hitting the punching bag over and over again. But eventually he stepped inside.

"Oh, Marco. Hey little buddy. You still upset about that thing?" said Sensei as he took a breather.

They stood there, with the air getting tenser as Marco lifted his eyes to stare at Sensei. Then he took a stance.

"Woah little buddy. Looking for a spar. I'm a bit tired right now and I was gonna head home soon. So could we put this off for another time?"

"Fight me." Marco stated without emotion. "I want you to fight me."

"Well, I mean, like I said, I want to get home soon. Dinner should be ready soon and mom was gonna make meatloaf." Brantley said uncomfortably.

"…"

"Ok. Well—" Before he could finish his sentence or take another step away Marco jumped at him with a flying thrust kick which was blocked by Sensei's forearm.

Once he landed on his feet Marco struck with a myriad of punches, none of them hitting anything but arms or hands.

"Fight me dangnabbit!" Marco increased his pace and ferocity as Sensei kept retreating away from him. The hardest kicks he could muster were thrust at Sensei, loosening his guard, before a haymaker slammed right into Brantley's face.

The blows stopped, and Brantley put his hand to his cheek, shocked at the brutality of his student. "Marco. What is this about?" he said as he gazed at Marco critically.

Marco panted for a moment to catch his breath and then growled out. "I just found out that everything you've ever taught me is a lie."

Marco performed a flying kick, to which Brantley caught by the toe, slamming him to the ground. Not to be discouraged, Marco rolled backwards and jumped to his feet before charging right back at Brantley.

His breathing came hard and fast as his arms were thrown out wildly and with abandon. A stray punch managed to clip Brantley's side.

Finally experiencing how serious his student is about this, Brantley lowered his stance and firmed up.

Marco set into Brantley with punch combination which were all redirected by his hands. And suddenly Marco was on the receiving end of a kick to the stomach.

Punches and kicks started to hammer into Marco's guard. The blows were strong and the intimidating. But it was nothing compared to facing down Darren. They were nothing close to the strongest.

A punch threw his head back.

Brantley was the better fighter. He had more experience. He had more skill. And he had more strength.

A kick knocked him to the side.

But no matter what, Marco didn't want to lose to this man.

An overextended punch led him to be slammed into the ground.

For years, as far back as he could remember, Marco had always been imitating his sensei.

'He always first kicks out with his right foot.' Marco ducked without looking and did a quick mule kick.

He went to every class, sat through every speech, participated in every training.

'When he's startled, he has a habit of charging forward instead of backing off.' Marco rolled to the side and swept the legs out from under him. But Brantley summersaulted back to his feet.

Marco knew everything about how his sensei's martial arts.

'And he always tries to finish with a straight punch.' Marco jumped up and his fist met Brantley's face as the man was charging forward.

But that wasn't enough to stop the fist that planted into Marcos gut before he fell back.

Marco gasped for breath as he stood hunched over the fallen form of sensei Brantley. When Brantley didn't get up, Marco let himself fall forward too.

Marco looked at his Sensei. The man that had taught him everything he knew about martial arts. The unsurmountable pillar of strength that he had always sought to become. The man who he had always thought to be the strongest in the world was laid out on the ground by his strength. Marco had often looked at Brantley and saw his future as a martial artist. It was suddenly unacceptable.

And while the both of them remained sprawled across the dojo mats he started to giggle and chuckle before bursting out laughing harder than he ever remembered ever doing. Brantley let out some laughs too. But, well, they were probably laughing about different things.

In this moment the student had surpassed the Sensei.

* * *

"Brantley. I want you to have this." Marco placed the How To Karate Volume 8 tape in his hands. "It's only been viewed once, so make sure this time you put it in a working VCR."

"Awesome. Hey, does that mean you've already watched it?" Said Brantley with a sparkle in his eye.

"No." Marco hesitated. "No, I've never seen it."

"Oh! Then you want to watch it together. I could break out the old tv in the back." He gestured to the old storage area.

"No." He took a deep breath. "Brantley Sensei. I have an announcement to make." Marco took the formal bowing posture. "As of today, I am formally leaving the Tang Soo Do branch of the How To Karate Style. I will turn in my belt and final payments to the strip mall dojo tomorrow."

"Hwa? Marco. Are you sure. There's no going back from that you know. Once you renounce your belt you'll have to formally test for it again." Brantley said with a sinking feeling at this conversation.

"Yes. There is no going back from this." Marco said firmly.

"But why?"

A moment passed before Marco answered. "You know… I think I understand this style now. I was told it was a style designed for performers, that its purpose is to look cool. But that doesn't mean it's any less of a martial art. Martial arts are all about dedication. And that is why I cannot continue to practice the How To Martial Arts. I can't be dedicated to a martial art that revolves around appearance. I'm going to go find my own style. One I can proudly claim to be a part of."

*sniff* "You were always my best student Marco." Brantley said while crying. "If you think you need to go out into the world to find your place, then do it. The truth is that I ran out of things to teach you a while ago. Perhaps it's *sniff* for the best."

Suddenly Brantley straightened his back with more pride then he ever had before. With tears leaking down his face he fell to his knees and assumed a seiza position. "Present your belt young one."

Marco turned his back to his former sensei and untied his belt before he too fell to his knees in front of Brantley and presented his green belt. "Thank you for everything Sensei."

"Thank you for everything student." They both gave one more bow before Marco got up and left the strip mall dojo. Brantley never rose his head.

* * *

Marco made his way up the steps to his room. But on his way there he stopped in front of a door and knocked. "Honoka, I don't know if you're there, but I just wanted to say I'm sorry for doubting you earlier." With no answer given in return Marco walked away toward his room. It had been a long day.

Human beings have various thresholds for pain. There are the aches and the owies that are easily ignorable. There are the flinches: a stubbed toe, hitting your head, a paper cut. It gets worse from there to bodily harmful pains: like a burned hand or a punch to the face.

Then there are the, 'Oh god, I'm going to die, please help me!' pains.

With the right mental preparedness, or a healthy dose of adrenalin, it is possible to suffer through high tiers of pain without too much backlash.

Marco was tired from his constant fighting and needed a break before getting cleaned up. So, with a heavy heart, a hungry stomach, and a sore body he fell backwards onto his bed. And promptly burst into pain.

In this case Marco had neither adrenalin, nor was he mentally prepared. That's why, the moment he laid on his back, the back that had been horribly injured and bruised over the course of the day, he had a few moments of excruciating pain before meeting his threshold.

His eyes shot open, his back arched, and a silent scream escaped his lips. And then he fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Authors Note**

 **So I was thinking about it and decided Marco could be a badass if he really wanted to. But in SVTFOE magic completely trumps Martial Arts. So why not level the playing field a bit. And when it comes to turning weak characters into physical monsters, what better series than Histories Strongest Disciple Kenichi.**

 **Anyway, I was trying to think of some strong magical girl types, or magic users in general, that would make good reference material for moving this fic along. It's a mark against me as an otaku, but I haven't actually watched the Sailor Moon series, or much magical girl stuff in general.**

 **Writing Marco is somewhat easy because I more or less have appreciated the martial arts genre in real life, manga, even other fanfictions. On the other hand, I have a hard time writing Star because... Magical girl power works off of completely different principles than martial arts.**

 **See for the magic types it only takes a single spell for things to get super freaky or to turn the tide. So in a lot of ways it takes not so much skill, but some kind of emotional power "My friends need me, I'm going to do this!" kind of thing. I feel like magical girls are more a product of their environment than despite it. In other words, Star is a hard for me to predict.**

 **Any pointers for magical girl type fighting, or a cool anime to check out, may be helpful.**

 **Praise and criticisms welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2 Begin Training

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything about Star Vs. Or Kenichi. This is all stuff I'm posting for fun. Please no suing.**

Chapter 2

Begin Training

* * *

Marco awoke to the voices of people and a white ceiling.

"…Bruising all along his body, but there was nothing serious. We're still waiting for the x-ray results to come in before we can… Oh, he appears to be awake."

Hearing that he was being talked to, Marco opened his eyes and tried to get up. Or rather, he opened one eye since the other wouldn't open.

Angie Diaz tearfully rushed to his side to give him a hug. A hug which caused him to be acutely aware of the stinging ache he had all over his body. "Oh Marco. We were so worried." She said with her voice cracking up.

Rafael quickly pulled his wife back after seeing that Marco looked ready to faint. "Now dear, let's not be too rough with him."

After taking a moment to compose herself she managed to speak again. "When Honoka came to us and told us you were hurt, we feared the worst. But I'm so glad you're okay."

"Okay being relative of course." The doctor chimed in. He now held the x-ray results a nurse had come in and handed him during the emotional family reunion.

Marco tried to get up from the hospital bed so they he could see what x-ray results were.

"Don't force yourself Mr. Diaz. You have some minor hairline fractures along your third and fourth Lumbar column, along with some major bruising along the whole of your back. Nothing that should impede you, but I imagine you are feeling quite the aching back. Luckily whatever hit you Mr. Diaz, spread the force instead of hitting any single spot, or we would be having a very different conversation right now. The resulting bruising looks serious, but I assure you it is mostly cosmetic. It should clear up soon."

Marco solemnly accepted the doctors' words. It was the first time he had been taken to the hospital for anything besides a flu shot, and he wasn't sure how react.

"Other than that, you have some large swelling in your facial area. Don't be alarmed if you can't see through one or both eyes until the swelling goes down."

And he did feel some cold packs at his side now that he thought about it. Must have slid off during the hug. His one eye continued to stay shut. Marco groaned, on top of all the pain, he couldn't even see properly now.

"As it is I recommend using a back brace to prevent any excessive moving for the near future. You're in no serious danger, and it should heal up nicely on its own in six to eight weeks, but it's best to err on the side of caution with all back related injuries."

Marco didn't really know what to make of that. He just woke up and was being told to put on a back thing for six whole weeks.

"Do you have any questions?" The doctor said.

"Can I still practice Karate?" Marco asked. Because he didn't want this to be for nothing. Last night he had resolved to become a great martial artist, and it was for that reason he had quit How To Karate in the way he had.

"While as a doctor I don't advocate any types of violence that I believe you've experienced, I'm sure you can go back to fighting all you want. But be sure to wait until your six-week healing period is over. We wouldn't want your hairline fractures to develop into something serious, would we?"

Marco quickly shook his head at the doctors imposing presence.

"Any other questions?" He asked again. His parents had complicated expressions to the side but didn't say anything. At their silence he took that as a no.

"If that's all the questions you have, I'll be leaving. A nurse will be by later to show you use a back brace. After that you're free to leave but be sure to sign your release forms at the front office." The doctor walked out of the room, leaving the family of three a moment to themselves.

* * *

If there is one thing I know about girls, it's that I don't know anything about them. They are things of beauty to admired from a distance, like a wild rose. Beautiful, but full of thorns. To only be given a quick nod when they pass you by. Without ever stopping to talk or generally acknowledging your existence… Or that's the conclusion I reached long before Honoka began watching me from behind the doorway.

Luckily she didn't stay there too long. Honoka seemed to finally work up some courage and entered the room. "Marco. Daijo*ahem* are you going to be okay?" She asked quietly.

I was currently stuck lying face down on the couch. It was more comfortable this way with this stupid back brace on. "Yeah. I'm totally fine. Just got to lay here on my face for a while. Then I'll be right back up ready to kick some more butt." I said with forced enthusiasm.

Honoka developed complicated look on her face when he said that. "Are you going to get hurt like this again?"

"Well, I hope not." I said trying not to think of my sudden fainting episode last night. "I just got a bit worked up yesterday is all." It had been a very eventful and emotionally trying day. Not something you want to do more than once.

Honoka looked sad for a moment. Then with a sudden sprout of determination said, "Don't worry Marco. I'll make sure you won't get beat up like this again." Then she took off with a fiery look in her eyes.

"Well that was weird." I muttered. I looked out the window to see as Honoka dashing away like the wind. She was ridiculously fast for someone her size.

I thought it over for a second before asking Mom and Dad. "Hey, did Honoka say anything about me? I kind of upset her before, and just now she looked really serious." Or rather for a moment there she kind of scared me. Which was weird because she was such a ball of cuteness.

They both took a moment to think about it. Then Rafael shrugged, "I didn't hear anything unusual. Have you?"

Angie also shook her head. "I don't know what you did. But if you really want to make it up too her, why don't you apologize? In fact, why don't you learn to say it in her own language. I'm sure she's feeling homesick being on the other side of the world so suddenly." She said delighted by her own suggestion.

"You mean… Japanese. As in learn another language." I said trying to puzzle out what she was asking me to do.

"Well, not in so many words. But yes." She replied.

She wants me to learn a whole other language! Was English and Spanish not enough for her or something. I despaired for a moment before resolving myself to learn it for Honoka. It wasn't like I had anything better to do while basically bedridden for the rest of the month anyway.

"I'll do it!" I announced. "Hey mom, could you get me a English to Japanese dictionary. I have some studying to do." Hopefull the internet won't fail me.

Angie blinked confusedly before giving me a clueless smile. "Of course. I think I saw one in the downtown bookstore. I'll pick one up on the way home tomorrow. Maybe I'll learn a few words myself."

It was going to be a long six weeks...

My days were spent cramming as much of the new language as I could into my head. That and getting used to walking with a back brace. Bending over required a little finagling, and my balance was a little off. But I managed somehow.

During that time Honoka seemed to make herself scarce. At least when it came to me. Don't get me wrong, she wasn't really avoiding me. But every time I saw her she always seemed to be doing something. Things that ranged from ordering supplies, writing notes, or reading some old book or other.

Before I knew it, the weeks had gone by and things gradually returned to normal. Or as normal as my family can be anyway.

* * *

Honoka was very busy with her mystery project.

When Angie Diaz asked her what she was doing, the answer disturbed her. "I'm working on my splits machine right now. Earlier I was cutting some wooden boards though. I don't have a use for them yet, but wooden things always seem to disappear a lot for some reason."

Honoka scrutinized them with a thoughtful frown. "Hey, do you two want to join us when I've finished. It's just some basic jogging and muscle training for now though."

Angie and Rafael laughed nervously at the suggestion and declined. Whatever Honoka was trying to do looked difficult. The two of them hadn't seriously exercised in years. So they politely refused and left her to her business.

Angie whispered to her husband. "Do you think this is safe? I mean I know we advocate freedom of expression and learning from your own mistakes, but do you think we're taking this a little far?"

Rafael rubbed the back of his head. "Well, they're kids. How bad could it really be."

Honoka started working again in the background. She was wielding a welding torch.

"Don't forget protection honey!" Angie called out to her.

"Oh. Right. Thanks mom!" Honoka yelled back as she put on a welder's mask.

"Hehe. See, I'm sure she'll be fine." Rafael nodded and put his hand on his wife's shoulder comfortingly.

Honoka added what looked like harnesses to her growing metal contraption.

Angie rubbed her arm in stress. "Honoka is a very competent little girl. Its Marco I'm worried about."

He still had reservations, but the sound of a buzz saw cutting sheet metal filled air started to convince him otherwise. "Maybe you have a point. It's not good to let our kids get pulled into dangerous activities that they can't handle." He waved over to Honoka. "Honoka! Could you come here for a moment. We have something to talk to you about."

"Just a second!" Honoka shouted and the sounds of a hammer clanging on metal echoed a few more times. "It's done!" She announced before running to Angie and Rafael and grabbing both in a hug. She gave them an absolutely adorable sparkly eyed look. "So what did you want to say to me?"

They both looked at each other, then at Honoka, then each other and they both shrugged. She was so cute, what's the worst that could happen. "Good job with your… thing. Could you go tell your brother that dinner will be ready at six."

Honoka saluted them and ran towards Marco's room. "Perfect! That's just enough time to finish our first session."

Angie and Rafael looked at the time. The clock on the wall read twelve pm. They started worrying again.

* * *

A knocking on my door roused me from my late-night movie induced coma. I groggily got up to the sounds of Honoka's excited chatter. "Angie says dinner will be at six. Can I come in?"

Surprising. Honoka usually goes back to whatever she does in the backyard by now. Well, there wasn't any reason to refuse. "Sure. Come on in."

When Honoka came in and didn't say anything I decided to hurry this along. I was sitting here in my pajamas and needed to use the bathroom. "So what did you want.?"

Honoka shyly tapped her fingers together. "I was just, um, wondering if we could spend some time together. You know. As brother and sister."

What! So suddenly! Not that I was complaining or anything, but this was different than usual.

"Great! Do you want to go to the park? I want to get outside for a while after that movie marathon."

Honoka shook her head no.

"Okay… Why don't we go get some Ice cream. I know this awesome place that opened up."

Honoka shook her head.

I started getting a little desperate at all the rejection. "A movie? Tea party? Dolls?"

"Then how about a board game?" Honoka seemed to hesitate, but once again she shook her head no. "Fine! I can't get this brother thing down apparently. What do _you_ want to do?" I asked finally giving up.

She hesitated a moment, and seemed to be preparing herself for something.

"Well, um, you like karate right?" I nodded hesitantly "Well, now that your back is all healed up, howaboutyouexercisewhileIwatchandmaybehelpalittle?" She blurted out what she obviously wanted to do all along.

It took a moment to decipher her words, but then, "Wait, your serious? That's how you want to spend our time together. Me working out and you sitting there?"

Honoka nodded happily. "Yes. For now, that's what I want."

I was left blinking in surprise at her answer. "Sure. We can do that. In fact, I've been a bit lazy lately. It's about time I got back into it."

" _Yes. I've been waiting for this._ " She excitedly mumbled to the side in Japanese. It was a weird thing to say, but it's nice she seems so happy. But then her face settled into a pensive and longing expression and she hesitatingly added, "Of course, I won't say no to a game of Othello later if you really insist."

It was weird how suddenly forceful Honoka was being. We've lived together for weeks now and she's barely paid me any attention after our first meeting.

I already apologized in her own language and she barely spared me two words. She only looked at me in confusion, thanked me, and went about whatever business she was so focused on. It was a little frustrating, but maybe we can move past that.

I had to dig around for my old training gi. It hadn't gotten much use recently, what with my injury. It was nice to put it on again. Minus my old belt that is. Instead I had a new white belt around my waist, to signify a new beginning.

Honoka was waiting antsily in the backyard, already dressed in the odd combination of running shorts and a gi top.

I smiled at her eagerness and decided to just get into it. My training routine was simple. Ten push ups and crunches to warm up, then move through a Kata. Although thinking about it, I did just renounce How To Karate, so I can't do that anymore.

Well, I guess I'm winging it.

Just as I was getting into it a weight planted itself on my back, making me eat dirt. I craned my neck around to see Honoka sitting there giggling into her hand.

"What do you think you're doing?" I questioned hotly.

She waved off my anger dismissively. "I'm giving you a hand with your training of course. Obviously since my request was so sudden you didn't have any time to prepare your weights, so I decided I could be of help. Aren't I helpful!"

Yes… Helpful. Whatever. Back to it I guess. I'll just ignore her for now, it's not like she's that heavy. One push-up. Two three four five six seven eight nine and ten.

"Alright Honoka you can get off now." I said now that I finished with my push ups.

"Why?" She asked innocently.

"Because I'm done with my push-ups and moving onto something else." I humored her question.

"But you only did ten." Honoka shifted so she could look me in the eye while kneeling on top of me.

"Yes. I already did ten. So you can get off now."

"But you only did ten." She repeated again.

"That's what I said, now my arms are getting tired, could you get off please."

…

…

"Hmmm. Nope. I don't feel like getting off yet." Honoka singsonged.

"Honoka." I said to her warningly. This wasn't funny anymore.

"I don't want you to take it easy just because I'm here. Do your best and impress me. And since I'm so comfy I'll stay here until your finished."

My arms gave and I fell to the ground. "Oof."

"Besides. If your exercise is only ten push ups then its not even really training." Her patronizing tone was infuriating. I couldn't just let that stand. "Ugh fine. If that's how you want to play it. Eleven Twelve Thirteen Fourteen...

…thirty one. Thirty two.. ugh." My arms burned like nobody's business.

"Hmmm. Just sixty eight more and your done….sixt- two sixty-three." So she's making me do a hundred!

"...Only twenty-seven more. You can do it!"...

"…seventy. Five. Haah haah. Seventy. six. Haah ah."

"You cant be giving up now are you."

"…can't go on…. Seventy. Seven…"

"…ninety nine. Haah. Onennn hundred!" Oh my god I cant feel my arms. I finally let myself collapse, just as I felt Honoka hop off.

"Good. Whats next?" She stated like it was a given I would just get up and continue.

"Th-think Ill just go for a short jog if that's alright with you." I said trying to get away from this spartan little girl.

"Great! Where's your tire." She exclaimed winningly.

"Tire? What tire." What was this girl talking about now!? What did a tire have to do with jogging.

"You know. The one you tie and drag behind you while you run. You don't mind if I get to sit in it do you. I'm sure you probably run with heavier weights all the time, but I want to continue our day together." She says with a bright smile. It was so innocent and expecting. How am I supposed to say no to that!?

"Riiight. My tire. My weights. That I totally have. I'll be right back. I just got to go to the bathroom real quick. You know... got to stay hydrated!" I said while slowly backing away. I'm just going to go now. Maybe she won't notice if I slip out the bathroom window.

Honoka grabbed my elbow right as I was about to leave. "Don't worry Marco! I thought this might happen, so I had dad help me prepare one in the garage."

What is up with this girl!

* * *

I gasped for breath as I desperately jogged with Honoka sitting behind me. It felt like I just ran a marathon and a half and kept going.

'You can't do this Marco Diaz. You're going to suffocate while running. There's no shame in quitting. Just stop before you kill yourself.' Those words kept repeating in my head. But whenever I was about to voice them…

"What's wrong Marco? Why are we slowing down?" She said with a look of concern and expectations. Damn those cute eyes.

"Just *haah haah* like this *haah* park is all *haah*" And damn my manly pride!

"Wow Marco. You're sweating like a pig." said Honoka, the little devil disguised as an angel. "Are you sure you aren't too weak to finish a lap around the park."

"No *haah* way!" I want to die!

Wait... I hear wheels. Penny 59mm skateboard wheels rolling down a paved sidewalk. Its Jackie! Quick, get in optimal nodding position. Lean at a 80 degree angle, and slick your hair back. Be cool.

Here she comes. Golden blonde hair under a red helmet, sky blue eyes above cute freckles.

It was too much. The stress of running and seeing Jackie at the same time started making my head feel blurry.

She rolled leisurely past and stopped and stared at me. Seeing her concerned look directed at me was just... I couldn't take it anymore. Breathe poured out of me in a gasp and my vision blurred...

...And I promptly woke back up when Honoka poured some water on my face.

From where I was laying on the ground I couldn't help but gaze at Jackie's dazzling figure. From her long legs that stretched into a pair of short jeans. The flutter of her Casual T-shirt that showed a bit of her stomach from her recent growth spurt. The way she shifted her blonde hair out of her freckled face to reveal a casual worried smile. And her eyes, her captivatingly pure eyes, still as crystalline blue as the day I first saw her years ago in preschool.

Absolute perfection.

"Oh my god. Are you like, ok?" She's talking to me! Oh my god this is actually happening!

"Hey *haah* Jackie *Haah* how's it *haah* going?" I gasped out and wiped away the water on my face. I must look like a train wreck right now.

"Wow. You look like you just ran a marathon." Jackie mentioned with the sound of relieved concern in her voice.

Quick as I could I stood up. I barely managed pulling myself up onto two wobbly legs. "Oh, this? Psh. This isn't anything. Just a little warm up run. I do this like all the time. I'm just getting started really." I casually waved away her concern like a badass!

Her gaze swept up and down and examined the rope and tire with interest. "Cool. Maybe you could give me a ride sometime." There's nothing I wouldn't love more! She is the absolute coolest.

"Of course! You know me, always trying to add a little extra weight to my exercise." What is wrong with you Marco Diaz. You just called Jackie Lynne Thomas Fat.

"I'll hold you to that." Jackie waved back to me as she skated off. "See ya round."

"Yeah. See you Jackie." I just called her by her name! I skipped all the way to step four out of thirty-eight of the Jackie Plan.

There was a sudden yanking from the rope attached to my waist.

"Who was she?" Honoka asked getting a strange look in her eyes.

I ignored her suspicious tone and my growing fear of her and sighed dreamily. "That was Jackie Lynne Thomas. The coolest girl in school. She's been in the same class as me since preschool."

"Hmmmmm. Well, let's do five more laps. Oh. Also, let's go to that park we passed and go up the hill. I wanna see the view." Honoka commanded.

"WHAT! But that could take hours!"

"Then we better hurry so we aren't late for dinner. After all, you just got started right?" She singsonged and smiled unrepentantly.

"Uggghhh." I couldn't argue with her and just kept pulling.

* * *

Step. Pull. Step. Pull.

Marco at this point was pulling on the rope with both hands as he inched along towards his house.

He honestly looked ready to die.

When they reached the driveway Marco just gave up all pretenses of strength and collapsed. He couldn't bring himself to move another muscle. But Honoka wasn't done with him yet.

"Alright! Next up is weight training. Fortunately for you I had time to set up some weighted training dummies in the backyard. You can thank me later!" She exclaimed while proudly puffing up her chest.

"Nope." Marco muttered into the ground.

Honoka tilted her head in confusion. "Huh. What do you mean by nope?"

"I said no. I can't do anymore. I'm too tired." He replied while sitting up.

"But my big brother used to do this exercise all the time.~" Oh not the teary eyes. I can't handle the teary eyes.

"What I meant to say was, *sigh*, it sounds like a piece of cake…" He trailed off reluctantly and nearly started crying himself. All of this for the sake of being a good brother.

Honoka jumped at his moment of weakness and dragged Marco to the backyard. Where she had at some point constructed a variety of obstacles.

"Great! You can start by holding these pots and standing in horse stance for an hour." She said while tying little spikes below his armpits.

"For motivation." She says.

'Good lord what have I done!' Marco inwardly screamed. Fortunately for him, it wasn't long before Angie called out that it was dinner time.

But dinner wasn't any better.

Marco sat down and just... stared. What was this mysterious thing on his plate. Some witches concoction, or swamp water. A bubble made its way up from the green mass and slowly popped.

"What is this?" He asked incredulously.

Rafael gave him a commiserating look, as he took a bite of the mouth watering lasagna. Jerk. "Honoka here insisted on making dinner for you. She put a lot of effort into... this."

Honoka puffed up proudly and gave a strong man pose. "I stuffed it full of love Marco-san. You just have to eat it and see the results."

'Ah fine! Whats the worst that could happen?' Marco tossed the glass back and took a big gulp. It was like swallowing a slightly sour and brittle grass pulp. Without stopping, Marco downed the rest before he could feel anymore.

Honoka fist pumped in victory.

"I think... I'm just going to lie down now." Marco said as he slowly got up and left for his room.

It would be good to sleep off this nightmare of a day.

* * *

I awoke to the feel of somewhat cold metal touching my wrists.

Without my knowing how, I was found myself strapped into some kind of… thing.

"Uh Honoka. What is this?" I asked fearfully to the young looking girl who was humming cheerfully to herself as she worked. That work being putting me in the contraption.

"Don't worry. Don't worry." She said playcatingly while pulling one of the straps tighter.

I jerked my head around, to try and find a way out of this new predicament. "That makes me worry more!" The weird contraption he found himself in had each of my legs strapped down straight in front of me, while I was in a straight sitting position.

"Don't worry. This stretch machine has proven 100% effective. Just one use is gauranteed to let you do the splits." Honaka gave him a megawatt smile.

"So this was tested before?" I asked warily. Being able to become so flexible so easily seemed fishy. If that was the case, everybody would be able to do the splits.

Honoka hummed thoughtfully. "Just once I guess?"

"How can you call that tested!" I started panicking and struggling to get out in earnest. My body couldn't handle another of Honoka's crazy training exercises! But the straps were too tight to break.

"Don't worry. Don't worry." Honoka merrily finished the last adjustment and just about skipped behind me, completely ready to test her new death machine from hell.

Then, just as she got behind me, she immediately tripped on a stray wrench she forgot to put away.

Her hands landed on my back, and with a sudden plunge forward I found myself flat on the ground. My legs were doing a perfect split.

"Eh?" "Eh?"

It took a moment of numb dawning horror at what happened before the pain set in.

"AAAAAaaaaooooooowwww!"

* * *

It was lucky Marco was already flexible enough that he didn't really tear or dislocate anything. Unfortunately, he wasn't so flexible that he didn't pull his inner thigh adductors.

Honoka apologized profusely, but Marco still needed a few days to recover. From the trauma if nothing else.

Marco briskly walked down the stairs. He wasn't sore anymore, but the thought of what Honoka might have in store for him sent a shiver up his spine. Well, enough was enough. There wasn't a pair of cute eyes in the world that could make him go through that training again, and he resolved to make his complaint known!

Ten minutes later Marco stood in a sort of shocked fascination as Jackie Lynn Thomas took up position behind him on her skateboard with his tire rope in hand. His new sister was giving him a thumbs up and smugly winking at him from the side.

"Sweet. I've been wanting to try this for a while. I tried this once with my dog, but he kept stopping to smell the streets. You think you can go fast?" Jackie said to him with an excited lilt in her voice.

Marco sighed and crouched in a sprinting position. This was all so stupid. Just another one of Honoka's attempts to get him motivated to put in more effort in her crazy exercises.

Well, what can you do. Marco took off running as if the hounds of hell were on his heels. Jackie's squeals of exhilaration were music to his ears. It worked, he had never felt so motivated in his _life_.

His euphoria kept him going all through the day. Even after Jackie waved farewell and Honoka strapped him into another of her strange contraptions. All the squatting with weights, crunches over open flames, and even that stupid balancing log with projectiles she put him on couldn't douse his overflowing flaming exhilaration.

That motivation lasted a whole three weeks before Jackie had to take a family vacation over the summer. But by then the training had become a routine he didn't even really think about.

That is, until it was shoved in his face.

It was during a break, just between stretching and balance practice.

Marco caught Honoka stuffing a piece of paper down her shirt after she saw him approaching her. But before it disappeared, he saw what looked like a schedule. If he didn't know better, he might have assumed i was a workout schedule. A new grueling summer workout routine. But there was no way, right?

Yep. Not doing it.

Marco sweated as he stared into the innocent eyes of his tormentor. The opponent was too difficult. It was time to appeal to the higher powers for help.

Angie was busy not ten feet away fawning over Rafael. "Oh, honey. It's so nice the kids are spending so much quality time together." That plan tripped and fell before it could even make it to them.

Marco couldn't take it anymore and turned on Honoka.

"WHY do you care so much?! Marco do this Marco do that Marco you can keep going. Stop telling me what to do! I'm not a machine." Marco yelled without looking at her in the face.

Honoka stared at him for a moment with a pained expression, like she knew this was coming. She probably did, she seemed to read him like a book.

Her small hands clenched her shirt, and she closed her eyes. "Come to my room. I want you to see something."

Marco, although still plainly upset, wordlessly followed her upstairs.

When they reached her room, she ruffled around her drawer and pulled out a simple and worn notebook. "I know you've been learning Japanese. I want you to read that." Honoka handed it to him and he flipped it open.

It was all in neatly scrawled Japanese characters that he could vaguely understand.

 _To those it may concern. My days are numbered. I leave all of my belongings to my mom and dad. And Honoka can have my room. Alas I fear my last days will be spent in torture the likes never seen before. I'm afraid I am now a broken man that can only endure till his last moments._

*flips pages*

 _Those masters are trying to kill me! I swear I had three heart attacks just during the running. Who actually runs the circumference of the city while pulling a guy on a tire. I'm going to quit. I'm definitely going to quit tomorrow. No more. Not going to suffer one more day in this dojo._

 _*flip*_

 _I got to walk with Miu-san again today! This feeling makes everything worth it! Even being constantly attacked by thugs!_

 _*flip*_

 _Ahh. I it pisses me off. I've been trying to Judo flip these stone statues for days. Then I find out Akisame-sensei has just been giving me bigger and bigger identical statues. Right under my nose!_

 _*flip*_

 _Today Miu-san helped me stretch. It was such a perfect moment. Even ignoring the Masters Demonic Hell tortur-I mean training device I was in at the time. I even got to feel… never mind. Ignore that last part. Anyway, now I can do the splits! How cool is that!_

 _*flip*_

 _Who roasts someone on an open flame! Seriously, crunches shouldn't be a life or death battle!_

 _*flip*_

 _Nearly fell of a rooftop…was surrounded by a gang…fought a shark…Miu-san…tied with Metal statue weights…jumping between buildings…Miu-san…room filled with wrecking balls…_

Marco could only understand half of what was being said, but even that seemed ridiculous. He doubted what was being said. Or maybe his katakana were worse than he thought.

The journals rantings were nonsensical. But the more he read the more he just seemed to understand the writer. The words were full of pain and fear, and the occasional mushy love stuff about a girl named Miu, but every day without fail was a description of whatever horrific stunt he pulled with the direction of his masters. Every day he said he would quit and every day he would return. All in order to improve his martial arts. To no longer be weak.

'What this guy is describing is insane.' *Flip forward a few more pages.* 'And it just gets more intense. Life and death battles, weird exercise machines, surviving in the wilderness. This guy has done it all.'

Seeing that Marco understood what he was looking at, Honoka cut off his thoughts. "The Masters of Ryozanpaku would always say my brother had no talent. But till the very end he was always their disciple. Day in and day out he would go through whatever training they concocted and always come back for more. When I was younger I tried everything to get him to leave that place. But he wouldn't have it. My big brother was talent-less and weak. But in the end, he had a bigger heart and a stronger will than anyone. He was Histories Strongest Disciple."

Honoka wiped away a few tears that started flowing with her sleeve.

"But he died being the best disciple he could be. Fighting people stronger then him to protect the people he cared about." Said while nearly breaking down crying.

"You're a good person Marco-san. I don't want you to get hurt like that." She pressed the journal to his chest. "I want you to have that journal. I've read it enough times that I could recite the whole thing from memory."

Honoka gave Marco a quick hug before leaving the room.

He just sat there on her bed trying to get over the shock of everything he was told. Honoka had just given him something very precious.

The weight of the journal felt heavy in his hands. A memento of a dead brother. One who was such an amazing person.

'I need to apologize to her. Again.' he thought as he clutched the journal. He opened to the first page and was lost in the journey of Kenichi: Histories Strongest Disciple.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **SO, it turns out I'm a bit of a slow writer. I mean I wrote a lot for this little fanfiction of mine, but polishing all of that up and fitting it together takes me a while... Sorry bout that.**

 **Anyway, probably at least the next five or so chapters will focus on Marco and the Martial Art side of things. Then we will move into introducing Star and her ventures into the new world I have prepared.**

 **From there, things will go downhill fast, I'm warning you.**

 **I, myself, won't get their fast though.**

* * *

Extras

Marco Diaz gained status: Trilingual, Hard Worker.

Honoka gained status: Taskmaster.

 _Next time in Marco Vs The Forces of the Universe_

Honoka: "Eh? It's all about me!?" Fixes hair self-consciously. "Ohhhh, That's so embarrassinnggg." (Secretly preens at the attention)


	3. Chapter 3 Honoka's Story

**Disclaimer: Neither Star Vs. nor Kenichi or any affiliated characters used in this story belong to me.**

Chapter 3

Honoka's Story

* * *

My name is Honoka Shirahama. I'm a rambunctious little girl. Fourteen years old and still single. And today I am all alone, sitting in an empty room on a bunk bed of a strangers house. I don't like it here. How did I get here you ask? Well, I'm living on the road. Sleeping in strange places is how it is now, I guess. It seems not that long ago that I was waking up at home and going to school like normal. Everything after that is a bit of a blur….

 _One Month Earlier_

…Eh. Where am I. I pushed myself upright. Or at least I tried to. But something is holding me by the stomach. Also the ground is moving.

"Don't move tiny!"

I recognize that voice! "Natsu-san? Whats going on? Where are we?" I asked while trying to get my bearings.

*crack**swish* "Tch. Caught up to me. Hold your breath."

"Eh?"

And suddenly we were both submerged underwater. All the sudden movements already had me dizzy, and then water went up my nose.

Another tug had me at the waters surface.

*cough**cough*

Natsu pulled me to shore by the collar of my shirt.

Without giving me a moments rest, I was once again hoisted up onto his shoulder and we were off into the surrounding forest. "Listen Tiny. We might not have much time. Your family is dead and gone. You're going to need to hide. Get far away from here. As far as you can go. If you can get far enough they probably won't bother hunting you down."

"What are you talking about?" I asked urgently. Whatever was happening was starting to freak me out.

"Yami, brat. Now stay quiet, we need to move." Quickly and silently Natsu carried me between the shadows of the trees.

Long minutes passed as we traversed the forest amongst the fading light of twilight.

* * *

We didn't get far before a man stood in our path. It was Akisame-san. He was somehow not as friendly looking as usual, even though he was as serene as ever.

"It's good to see that you are all right, Honoka-chan." In the waning light, I could just make out him stroking his mustache. "Though it makes one wonder... why you would be here of all places."

I could feel Natsu shift uncomfortably below me, though I don't know why. "Tch. I couldn't leave the brat to her fate. I would be dishonorable trash." His voice was as gruff as ever, but I could tell he was being a big tsundere again.

Another rustling began behind us, but from something much larger than last time. Natsu's arm tightened around my waist until it was uncomfortable to breathe. Not that that mattered to me, because I was frozen stiff.

Something is coming for me. Something is going to kill me. I need to leave. Run. Get out of here! DO SOMETHING! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!

As sudden as the intense fear came, it was replaced by calm.

I could blearily make out through my haze another hand placed on my back.

"Go." Akisame's voice softly spoke. "I will handle things here, and catch up later."

Natsu didn't waste a moment to talk and resumed his sprint. Not once turning to face the oncoming feeling of foreboding.

I looked back.

What I saw, was amazing. Akisame was confronting a burly man twice his size. Between them sparked an invisible energy I feel like I shouldn't be seeing, but through some miracle was. Potential unrealized, is what came to mind. Every move planned out ten, twenty, and even thirty moves in advance in an intricate dance of death. Like a game of Othello played with their lives on the line.

Then, without warning, they moved. It was at best a blur to normal eyes. And I could only look back at the changing landscape behind me as Natsu took me away, leaving Akisame-san to his fate.

* * *

Akisame was sweating from the strain of keeping up this pace.

He was one of the best of the best. But even he could tell, or because he was the best he could tell, that he was outmatched. Ma's strength was a level above his own.

Not to mention Kung Fu was almost always a bad match up for his grappling style. The hard and quick movements more often than not slipped through his fingers during any of his more complicated maneuvers.

By raw power alone, Ma Sougetsu truly was worthy of the title of Fierce Fist God of the One Shadow Nine Fists.

But this was no time for such thought. He let out a deep breath to help calm his mind and settle himself in a meditative battle trance.

Ma thrust forward with a wall breaking thrust punch that Akisame slipped past and levered the arm into a joint lock. Ma ignored the threatening movement and pushed forward into another jab with his locking arm nearly taking off Akisame's head.

Koetsuji used the moment of attack to slip along the side of the arm around Ma to pull on the back of his clothing into a textbook throw. Ma jumped into the throw and used the momentum to twist himself into a stomp kick aiming at Akisame's neck.

Akisame caught it with his hand and twisted the foot to once again slam Ma face first into the ground, but was forced to dodge backwards, lest he lose his fingers as Ma grabbed the ground and twisted into a flip.

Grabbing a tree with his fingers then tossing it at Ma to buy himself a moments respite yielded no results. It immediately cracked down the middle when Ma speared it with through with one hand. Then they were back at it.

But with each throw, twist, or lock Akisame would use, Ma would straight up power through any attempt at restraining him. At the same time, Akisame would redirect all of Ma's blows by the skin of his teeth. It seemed they would trade blows forever without result.

Finally he managed to get a hold of Sougetsu's knifehand fingers using a fake opening near his neck and perform a jerky overhead throw, making sure to pull loose as many joints as he could along the way.

Somehow he still took a knee to the back of the head during the maneuver though. Honestly, fighting this guy was like fighting a savage beast. No restraint at all.

With one useless arm, Ma Sougetsu still came at him with the force of a charging bull. Leaving him no time to gather himself and make any plans.

Well, If he was going for a final clash, now would have to be the time.

Together they ran at each other with their ki flaring. Abandoning all defense, Akisame let a punch connect with his faced in order to get a hold of Ma to smash him face first into the ground. Akisame managed one more overhead throw before Ma kicked him up by the chin.

Akisame flipped through the air, but caught the trunk of a tree and managed to use it to rebound right back at the still rising form of Ma Sougetsu.

Akisame's left arm wrapped around Ma's jugular and his right around his armpit in a formidable strangulation technique. For precious seconds Akisame was forced to hold onto the beast with all his might in a last ditch attempt to win this fight.

A tearing sound graced the night.

With the all the grace of an angry badger, the light slowly faded from Ma Sougetsu's eyes.  
"Jeez. Nearly breaking my finishing technique with brute strength. You really are a monster." Akisame laughed as he dropped the unconscious Ma and clutched his shoulder. After making sure Sougetsu was really out for the count, he got up and started running after his late pupils younger sibling. Leaving behind one unconscious Master and one mangled and cooling arm on the forest floor.

* * *

2 years later

In an undisclosed location in the mountains of Japan, two martial artists were sparring at a pace that would be hard for a normal person to follow. They flipped, repositioned, grasped and feinted in a dizzying show of acrobatics. But at a rustling of leaves, they stopped.

"Honoka, step behind me." Jujutsu Master Akisame Koetsuji commanded with ease and familiarity of a Sensei commanding his student.

Materializing out of the branches of an old tree, none other than Niijima Haruo stepped out.

"Oho. I was wondering who could be following us that had such a masterful use of stealth. But if it isn't Haruo-kun. What brings you out here to such a place." He Akisame commented as he relaxed slightly.

The devilish alien like man looked a little ruffled and somber. The past few years and weeks in particular had been rough on him as he kept running interference between the Shinpaku alliance and Yami. The problem in front of him in particular was troubling. "You can't keep running like this forever. He's been gunning for a rematch with you ever since you last separated."

Akisame hummed thoughtfully at that. It wasn't surprising news, in fact it was expected of a man like that. "I see. That is serious. But how is that any of your business?" He asked genuinely curious. It took more than a warning for the information general to move.

Niijima nodded and replied seriously. "I came to take Honoka away from you."

"What! You can't just do that!" said Honoka, outraged at the prospect of leaving her teacher.

Niijima ignored her and continued talking to Akisame. "You can evade faster if she doesn't drag you down. And if… no, when it comes down to a fight. I want her to not be there."

"Akisame-sensei can handle anyone that comes after us. And what's it to you what happens me anyway. I don't even know you!"

Niijima was barely acknowledging her existence, but still took the time to answer her. "…You're brother was my best friend. As his little sister, I have to do everything in my power to make sure you're safe." He solemnly told her. 'That and I need to get Tanimoto off my case' is what he secretly thought.

Honoka was brought up short by his blunt statement. It wasn't often anyone brought up her brother anymore. It was still a sore point for her. "… Well I still don't need your help!"

Akisame put a hand on her shoulder, half to comfort her and half to restrain her from assaulting Niijima. "No. Perhaps this is for the best."

"Akisame-Sensei!" Honoka protested feeling betrayed.

He pressed on, "As good as a teacher I am, this is no way for a girl your age to live. You should be making friends and going to school," he turned back to Niijima, "I trust you have a way to make sure she is well taken care of."

Niijima let out his creepy alien laugh. "Of course. I have the forged transcripts and some suckers ready to adopt the first thing waved in front of their faces. Hyehyehye!"

"Then I will leave her in you're care." He nodded at the decision they reached.

"You're just going to leave me!" Honoka looked pleadingly at Akisame-sensei. He just stared off into space contemplatively before giving her a warm smile.

"I truly enjoyed spending my time with you. I'll have to make sure to break our tie in Othello if I ever have the time." He gave her a knowing smile. "But, in the end, you never were suited to learning my Jujutsu techniques."

"So I'm not good enough to be you're apprentice." She muttered dejectedly.

Akisame shook his head. "You have the talent to be spectacular in any field you apply yourself. But I know my style was never the one that held your interest. Don't think I haven't seen you practicing Hikaken during your free time."

Honoka flinched at his amused tone. It only sounded condemning to her. Because it was true. Ever since Natsu first showed her his style. "I-it was just a passing interest. Right. I'm always up for learning whatever you have to teach me Sensei."

Akisame-sensei gave her a pat on the shoulder. "I enjoyed teaching you as well Honoka. But you should be free to pursue your own interests, not forced to follow mine."

He once again turned his attention back to Niijima. "I assume you could carry Honoka to wherever it is you are going."

"Err. Yeah." He confusedly sweat dropped in reply.

"I see. Then this is goodbye, Honoka." And after a faint pinching sensation on her neck, Akisame's faintly smiling face was the last thing she saw before her world faded to black.

 _Present Time_

My name is Honoka Diaz. I'm a rambunctious and cute girl. Sixteen years old and still single. And I'm spending the day with my new family. They're a little strange, but then who isn't. I'm so far away from everyone else. It's a little sad. But someday I'll be strong enough to go see them again. Someday.

* * *

 **Authors Notes: I'm in a bit of a writing mood, so here's another chapter. With this you get a peek at the type of setting I'm going for. Although I do feel a little bad for Honoka, it's all for the sake of the plot.**

Extras

Honoka gained status: Jujutsu expert, Kung fu practitioner

Akisame gained status: Handicapped -1 arm

Next time

?: "The names Recca Saotome. Sorry bout this."


End file.
